Papa's Cupcakeria HD
Papa's Cupcakeria HD is the fourth Papa Louie's restaurant management series game that is available for small-screened devices. The app was first confirmed on October 7, 2015, and went live on Thursday, November 19, 2015. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6367 Announcement Hey Everyone! You heard it here first… Papa’s Cupcakeria HD will be coming to iPad, Amazon Fire, and Android Tablets!!!! We’ve been very busy here at Flipline Studios and can’t wait to tell you all about. So stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Cupcakeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6367 Previews *'October 7, 2015': Papa's Cupcakeria HD is announced.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6837 *'October 13, 2015': Cherry Blossom Festival is announced as a new Holiday exclusive to Papa's Cupcakeria HD. And who is that mysterious customer in the picture (not a new one...)? http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6392 *'October 20, 2015': Updated Batter Station. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6415 *'October 28, 2015': Updated Bake Station. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6447 *'November 3, 2015': Updated Build Station. Shakers and syrups are placed to the left and right of the cupcakes. Toppings will appear below the cupcakes. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6473 *'November 17, 2015': Game will be released on Thursday, November 19, 2015. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6548 *'November 19, 2015': The Game is Released http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6566 Game Features *Hands-on cupcake shop in the Papa Louie universe *Updated and remastered for tablets *Multi-tasking between batter, baking, frosting, and topping *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with their own unique ingredients *Custom chefs and servers *Tons of furniture and clothing items to decorate your shop and workers *Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips *96 customers to serve with unique orders *Challenging Closers and Food Critic *90 Achievements with Game Center support Customers *Marty (Day 1) *Mary (Day 1) *Yui (Day 2) *Vicky (random day) *Edna (random day) *Carlo Romano (random day) *Allan (random day) *Connor (random day) *Taylor (random day) *Gino Romano (random day) *Penny (random day) *Maggie (random day) *Peggy (random day) *Wally (random day) *Nick (random day) *Captain Cori (random day) *Hope (random day) *Crystal (random day) *Foodini (random day) *Matt (random day) *Scooter (random day) *Kenji (random day) *Mitch (random day) *Bertha (random day) *Tony (random day) *Little Edoardo (random day) *Rico (Rank 2) *Perri (Rank 3) *Rudy (Rank 4) *Ivy (Rank 5) *Scarlett (Rank 6) *Roy (Rank 7) *Sue (Rank 8) *Hugo (Rank 9) *Kayla (Rank 10) *Georgito (Rank 11) *Julep (Rank 12) *Skyler (Rank 13) *Olivia (Rank 14) *Doan (Rank 15) *Cletus (Rank 16) *Mandi (Rank 17) *Kingsley (Rank 18) *Mindy (Rank 19) *Prudence (Rank 20) *Tohru (Rank 21) *Austin (Rank 22) *Zoe (Rank 23) *Hacky Zak (Rank 24) *Cecilia (Rank 25) *Kahuna (Rank 26) *Utah (Rank 27) *Trishna (Rank 28) *Nevada (Rank 29) *Chuck (Rank 30) *Boomer (Rank 31) *Clair (Rank 32) *Alberto (Rank 33) *Robby (Rank 34) *Shannon (Rank 35) *Rita (Rank 36) *Greg (Rank 37) *Iggy (Rank 38) *Clover (Rank 39) *Sarge Fan (Rank 40) *Cooper (Rank 41) *Johnny (Rank 42) *Akari (Rank 43) *Bruna Romano (Rank 44) *Big Pauly (Rank 45) *Sasha (Rank 46) *Ninjoy (Rank 47) *Professor Fitz (Rank 48) *Ember (Rank 49) *Lisa (Rank 50) *Hank (Rank 51) *Sienna (Rank 52) *Yippy (Rank 53) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 54) *Timm (Rank 55) *Santa (Rank 56) *Olga (Rank 57) *Wendy (Rank 58) *Chester (Rank 59) *Gremmie (Rank 60) *Xandra (Rank 61) *Franco (Rank 62) *Papa Louie (Rank 63) Closers *Radlynn *Mayor Mallow *Quinn *Deano *Rhonda *Xolo *Jojo Holidays (New holidays in Bold) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 6 (Favorited by Carlo Romano, Connor, Hugo, Kayla, Mary, Roy, Scarlett, Sue) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 11 (Favorited by Allan, Doan, Edna, Georgito, Gino Romano, Julep, Olivia, Skyler) *Easter (April) - Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 16 (Favorited by Cletus, Ivy, Kingsley, Mandi, Mindy, Penny, Prudence, Vicky) *'Cherry Blossom Festival' (May) - Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 21 (Favorited by Austin, Cecilia, Hacky Zak, Maggie, Peggy, Tohru, Zoe) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 26 (Favorited by Nick, Perri, Wally, Kahuna, Utah, Trishna, Nevada, Chuck) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 31 (Favorited by Boomer, Captain Cori, Hope, Clair, Alberto, Robby, Shannon) *'Sugarplex Film Fest' (August) - Unlocked with Rita at Rank 36 (Favorited by Taylor, Rita, Crystal, Greg, Iggy, Clover, Sarge Fan, Foodini) *Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 41 (Favorited by Cooper, Rudy, Johnny, Akari, Big Pauly, Bruna Romano, Matt, Brody) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 46 (Favorited by Sasha, Ninjoy, Professor Fitz, Scooter, Lisa, Ember, Kenji) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Hank at Rank 51 (Favorited by Sienna, Yippy, Hank, Mitch, Bertha, Pinch Hitwell, Timm, Yui) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa at Rank 56 (Favorited by Santa, Marty, Olga, Wendy, Chester, Gremmie) *New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61 (Favorited by Xandra, Rico, Franco, Papa Louie) Ingredients Cakes *Vanilla Cake (At Start) *Chocolate Cake (At Start) *Blueberry Cake (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Ivy) *Strawberry Cake (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Roy) *Carrot Cake (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Mindy) *Lemon Cake (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Cecilia) *Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Robby) *Zebra Stripe Cake (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Big Pauly) *Kiwi Cake (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Gremmie) Frostings *White Frosting (At Start) *Pink Frosting (At Start) *Chocolate Frosting (Unlocked at Day 2 with Yui) *Green Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Georgito) *Violet Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Doan) *Teal Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Nevada) *Red Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Robby) *Dark Blue Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Shannon) *Black Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Clover) *Mocha Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Bruna Romano) *Orange Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Ember) *Deep Purple Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Lisa) *Sunglow Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Timm) *Forest Green Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Chester) Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (At Start) *Chocolate Chips (At Start) *Shaved Coconut (At Start) *Sourballs (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Rico) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Scarlett) *Rock Candy (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Olivia) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Prudence) Drizzles *Vanilla Drizzle (At Start) *Chocolate Drizzle (At Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (At Start) *Blue Moon Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Rudy) *Apricot Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Hacky Zak) Toppings *Cherries (At Start) *Marshmallow (At Start) *Frosted Flowers (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Perri) *Nutty Butter Cups (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Hugo) *Strawberry Wafer (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Kayla) *Cloudberries (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Chuck) *Gummy Onions (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Sarge Fan) *Salted Caramel (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Pinch Hitwell) Holiday Ingredients Basic Liners *Liner A (Pink/White Vertical Stripes) *Liner B (Blue/ White Polka Dots) *Liner C (Yellow/ White Swirls) *Liner D (Green/White Horizontal Stripes) Holiday Liners Holiday Ingredients Ranks Trivia * This is the game with the shortest countdown out of all the Flipline Studios games, having a 2 day countdown. * The game doesn't add any new standard ingredients. * The game is released exactly 3 years after Papa's Hot Doggeria. * Several holidays were replaced in this game, notably: ** Cherry Blossom Festival replaces Onionfest (Cupakeria) & Cinco de Mayo (Cupcakeria To Go!) ** Sugarplex Film Fest replaces Baseball Season (Cupcakeria) & Big Top Carnival (Cupcakeria To Go!) ** Maple Mornings replaces Pirate Bash (Cupcakeria) & Comet Con (Cupcakeria To Go!) Gallery Blog_banner_comingsoon.jpg Teaser_ipadcupcakeria.jpg Cherryblossomfest.jpg Batter_station_01.jpg Bake_shot.jpg Build_1.jpg Build_2.jpg Cupcakeriahdlogo.png|James In Papa's Cupcakeria HD. 2daystogob.jpg|2 days to go! CHD1day.jpg|Papa's Cupcakeria HD comes out tomorrow! screenshot_togo_01a.jpg screenshot_hd_02a.jpg screenshot_togo_03a.jpg screenshot_hd_04a.jpg screenshot_togo_05a.jpg CupcakeriaHD_blog_launch_pic.jpg Irish.png Cherry Blossom Festival.png|Cherry blossom!!! Papa's Cupcakeria HD - Day 2 Opening Scene.png Root Beer Float Cake.png Sugarplex Filmfest.png Tohru look.png Pogos.png Mini Donut.png Papa's Cupcakeria HD icon.png Category:Games Category:App Games Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:IPad games Category:2015 Games Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD